END's True Meaning
by KnightcrowSAE
Summary: "Where are Erza and Mira!" Mard stared at him unnerving him before smiling and telling him "The red-head is being tortured for Jellal's location and as for the other one we are currently in the process of converting her to a Demon." The moment he said that Natsu shouted in anger "RELEASE THEM NOW!" Mard only replied "If that is your wish, but if you really want to after I'm done.


Hey Guys Knight here. This is just a random idea of what E.N.D means to me.

"Magic comes from all around us" - Talking

'Magic comes from all around us' - Thinking

"**Magic comes from all around us**" – Spells

* * *

Chapter 1 – E.N.D Revived and Titania Broken

After getting frozen, Mard Geer, having found out of their new prisoner and had asked to bring Natsu to him. Natsu having been unfrozen stared at Mard Geer for a moment before he spoke "Where are Erza and Mirajane!" Mard stared at him making Natsu uncomfortable before smiling and said "The red-head is being tortured for Jellal's location and as for the other one we are currently in the process of converting her to a Demon." The moment he said that Natsu shouted in anger "YOU LET THEM GO RIGHT NOW!" Still smiling Mard simply said "If that is your wish, but only if you say it once more after I'm done with you."

Taking the book in his arms Mard started reading from it, Natsu starting to feel uncomfortable from it asked "What are you planning to do to me!?" Not getting a reply from Mard, Natsu got agitated and asked again "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO TO ME!?" Finally finishing the incantation Mard replied and said "Oh, nothing much just getting our leader back." And with that light started to cover Natsu before turning to smoke, a seal appearing from underneath him seemed to be fighting the smoke before it broke and Natsu was surrounded by the smoke before he could asked what was going on he started screaming. And all over 'Cube' Natsu's scream could be heard hearing this Erza and Lissanna looked to the sound and looks of worry was over their faces, while the demons simple had curious looks on their faces.

~~~~~~ With Erza and Kyouka ~~~~~~

"What is that scream?" hearing her question Kyouka simply shrugged and said "I don't know but I would think it has something to do with our Leader and your fiery friend." In a nonchalant tone, making Erza's eyes widen before shouting to be release. Kyouka simply said "QUIET YOU! *SMACK* I'll let you see him after you tell me where Jellal is." Erza looked at her in defiance before saying "Never, I'll never betray my loved ones." And with that Erza's torture session started all over again.

~~~~~~ With Lissanna and Silver ~~~~~~

Both look up to the sounds of Natsu's Scream before Lissanna asked "What was that scream?" Silver having an idea told Lissanna without looking at her "I would think it is your pink-haired friend being tortured by our leader." With those words Lissanna looked as if she was going to break down in front of him and start crying, but steeled up and started at Silver saying "Let me out I need to find him!" Silver looking back at her said "No can do, can't risk you running off now can we?" more like a statement instead of a question. Before Lissanna could speak again, Natsu's screams stopped attracting both their attentions again, Lissanna asked in worry "Is he dead…?" Silver shrugged and said "Most likely not but I wouldn't keep my hopes up." And with that Silver started to walk away from the cell leaving a crying Lissanna.

~~~~~~ With Natsu and Mard Geer ~~~~~~

After Natsu's scream stopped the smoke surrounding his body started to disappear but was blown away as Sayla came in swinging the door hard looking worried at Mard before asking "Is the book alright?" She didn't care about any of the demons companions only about E.N.D and his book was all there was of him. Seeing that the book was fine she breathe a sigh of relief before looking over at Natsu and her face conformed a look of happiness as her leader and 'older brother' had returned to her.

~~~~~~ Before: With Natsu inside the ball of smoke ~~~~~~

Natsu was hit by images of demons and people dying, and from the looks of it he seemed to be the one killing them before the images stopped and a figure walked up to him smiling all the way.

Natsu looked up to the new person with him and started before realising that the man in front to him looked exactly like him except that he had white hair and horns coming from his head, above his head was a floating crown made of fire, his clothes was that of a black thick wolf coat, covering his red shirt and wearing a pair of black with flames at the bottom cargo pants.

Natsu looked at him thinking he doesn't know who this is but something was telling him that he should, and his smile was unnerving Natsu, the man in front of Natsu finally spoke "Well… How have you been?" taken back by the question facefaulted and quickly gain his footing and asked "Who are you?" The man simply said "I am your past and your future, whether you accept me or not you will merge with me." Natsu being confused asked "What do you mean?" "Let's get the boring part done and then we can talk okay?" was what he heard last before his head was filled with images again.

~~~~~~ 5 Minutes later ~~~~~~

Natsu was on the floor crying and simply said "No, it can't be true." Over and over again. The dark 'Natsu' simply looked down and looked annoyed before calling Natsu, getting no respond he grabbed Natsu by his hair and said "Listen here and listen good. What you just saw was all true and now I'll be taking my body back." Was what he said as he disappeared and Natsu was on the ground screaming though in his mind he was fighting his 'dark' side to have control of his own body.

~~~~~~ Present ~~~~~~

Natsu slowly getting up looked around and simply stared at Mard before disappearing from view and appearing in front of Mard and plunged his hand into his chest and said "THAT FUCKING HURT YOU PIECE OF SHIT." Pulling out he said the smirk on Mard face and kicked him away before looking towards the second person in the room who looked at him with pure happiness.

Natsu looked at Sayla and gave her a soft look before calling her over and smiling before kissing straight on the lips Sayla melted into the kiss and put her arms around his neck to hold him close, pulling back from her, she a whimper of disapproval before he said "I'm sorry it took so long to come back." Touching his forehead with hers, she shook her head and said "No. Sorry for taking so long to find you."

Natsu chuckled and kissed her once more with love before saying "It's alright" he pulled away from her and gave her a smile before saying "Come. Let's show the world that E.N.D has returned." She smiled and gave him a nod before following him out. He first wanted to meet his old guild on 'Cube' before his whole guild.

First he went to the cell Erza was in asking Sayla to call Kyouka and changing back to how he looked like before saying he may be able to get Jellal's location. Kyouka not knowing the plan tried to attack Natsu before being stopped by Sayla, Kyouka shot her a look of confusion before Sayla whispered in her ears "E.N.D has returned." Kyouka's eyes widen and looked at Natsu, a fearful look on her face before he whispered "Relax such a look on such a beautiful face in unbecoming." With that he entered Erza's cell, leaving behind a blushing demon.

Entering the cell looking tired and turning around to look outside before he turned back and saw Erza looking like she had had better days while on her face was a look of relieve when she saw him. "Natsu?" Reverting back to his old ways and shouted "Erza?! Let me get you down." When she saw down he asked what they wanted from her and said "They wanted to know where Jellal is but I didn't want to tell them." Trying to get the answer out of her he said "Then we got to warn him I'll get happy and I'll head to his location to warn him." "Ok then he is at the where the destroyed Oración Seis building is." Was all she said before feeling the cuffs on her hand again looking back to see Natsu's new form before he said "Thanks Erza I would have like to stay and chat but we'll do that after we're done converting you."

Shocked by this she became enraged and asked "NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" "Oh nothing just destroying magic forever." Opening the door to let Kyouka and Sayla in he told them "Jellal is at the old Oración Seis building and Kyouka you can use her to breed new demons for us." He said with a smile as Kyouka gave a grin herself, but Erza was getting scared from his words and asked "Natsu, what do you mean breed?" "Nothing much, just letting my dear Kyouka here fuck you till you're pregnant, but don't worry I'll come and give you some attention as well."

With that they left Erza eyes wide open and in fear of what she has just done and by what Natsu has become, not noticing the hand slowly going down her body and reaching her snatch. Erza moaned in pleasure as Kyouka's talon like hands entered her snatch and started to finger her, Erza not expecting this fell to the pleasure quickly along with the fact that Kyouka was increasing her pleasure senses and was turned into putty in Kyouka's hands. Erza clamming down on her fingers Erza screamed in pleasure before Kyouka spoke "Well my little slut E.N.D said I could play with you so that's what I'll do." Removing her skin tight clothes and releasing her own 10-inch cock.

That was all Erza needed to see and hear to know that she was going to be raped, Kyouka grabbed her legs, spread them and placing them on her forearms, still on high with pleasure Erza could not feel the pain of Kyouka sheathing herself into her tight snatch in one go which Kyouka did not let go unnoticed. "Well, well my little slut has already been used and was made a slut too." Erza summoning as much will power to say "S-Shut u-up, I-I'm n-ot a-a s-lu-t" but that was quickly destroyed as Kyouka didn't let her rest as she thrust harder and faster as time went by doing.

Using her curse the opposite of Erza she allowed herself to enjoy the pleasure of Erza's tight snatch longer while increasing the amount of pleasure Erza was feeling. "Become mine and I'll ask to not let you be turned into a demon." Erza feeling disgusted with herself for falling so quickly cursed and spat out "F-Fuck y-yo-you." Not liking her like this Kyouka quadrupled Erza's pleasure and with each thrust Erza let out a new scream as she orgasm each time. Falling just as quickly Erza screamed while wrapping her legs around Kyouka's waist "YES! YES! FASTER! HARDER!" but was quickly stopped and left whimpering as Kyouka stopped and said "Become mine and I'll let you feel this pleasure anytime you want." And with that Erza broke "FINE! I'LL BECOME MISTRESS KYOUKAS' JUST FUCK ME ALREADY I CAN'T STAND THIS!"

Feeling happy with her reply Kyouka started moving again and doubled her pleasure to allow her to cum in her while moving forward and give her new 'pet' a kiss. Erza moaned into each thrust before feeling the cock inside her expand and panic screaming "NO. Please Mistress Kyouka not inside, not inside!" but her demands fell to deaf ears as Kyouka started thrusting faster and faster before releasing all her seed into her screaming 'pet'.

Pulling out Kyouka gave Erza one last kiss before saying "Didn't that feel good?" Having fallen to her Erza could only reply with lust clouding her mind and said "Yes Mistress….. Again Mistress?" Feeling proud of her work Kyouka smirk and went behind her before sheathing herself into Erza's anus as they both screamed in pain and pleasure. And with that the mighty Titania fell and was broken.

~~~~~~ With Natsu and Salya ~~~~~~

"Master I want what Titania is getting." Salya told Natsu in a seductive tone but he simply shook his head and said "And you will but for now bear with it I want to make sure that the conversion of the other two goes well." Happy with that answer Salya follow Natsu to the revival chambers…

* * *

Soooo…. What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Fav it? Want me to continue? (Well I'm going to continue either way)


End file.
